1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft airfoil leading edge member equipped with a de-icing device, to an airfoil equipped with that leading edge member, and to an aircraft equipped with that airfoil.
The expression xe2x80x9cairfoil leading edge memberxe2x80x9d refers to a fixed or mobile member forming at least part of the leading edge of the airfoil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,499 to Rudolph et al., discloses an airfoil leading edge member having an outside wall and a de-icing device of the type for circulating hot air in the direction of the span of the airfoil. The device includes a) a hot air distribution duct extending inside the leading edge member in the span direction and has a plurality of orifices distributed over at least part of its length, and b) hot air supply means communicating with one end of the distribution duct.
The above prior art system combats the formation of ice on an airfoil leading edge member in a relatively effective manner.
However, in the above prior art system, the hot air supply means include a heating unit and a blower located inside the airfoil leading edge member for heating and circulating the hot air in a closed circuit inside the airfoil leading edge member.
In the above system energy from the propulsion engines of the aircraft must be converted into electrical energy to supply the heating units and the blowers and that electrical energy must then be converted into heat energy. In the final analysis there is therefore a great loss of energy which adversely affects the fuel consumption of the aircraft.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate the drawbacks mentioned above.
This together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.
This object of the invention is achieved with a leading edge member of an aircraft airfoil having an outside wall and a de-icing device of the type for circulating hot air in the direction of the span of said airfoil, said device including a) a hot air distribution duct extending inside said leading edge member in said direction and having a plurality of orifices distributed over at least part of its length, and b) hot air supply means communicating with one end of said distribution duct, characterized in that said hot air supply means are adapted to be connected by at least one duct located outside said leading edge member to at least one propulsion engine of said aircraft.
Because of the above features, hot air coming directly from the engines of the aircraft can be used for de-icing, which avoids the energy losses inherent to the prior art system.
The present invention also provides:
an aircraft airfoil that is noteworthy in that it includes a leading edge member as defined above, and
an aircraft that is noteworthy in that it includes an airfoil as defined above.